Like Two Moths In A Flame
by LovingEmerald
Summary: "You & I are the same, like two moths drawn to a flame." This is a series of Damon/Elena one-shots and drabbles, both cannon and AU. Season 4 and 3. Other characters will also feature.
1. The Gentleman Visits A High School

**A Gentleman Visits A High School**

She noticed him standing by her locker and she wondered how he even knew which one it was. He smiled at her when he spotted her approaching, and she couldn't help but give a tiny smile back.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, opening her locker to shove some books inside.

"I came to pick you up," he said with a shrug, as if it was obvious.

"You came to pick me up?" she repeated sceptically.

"Wow, high school standards must be really diving if this is how bad your comprehension is," he said dramatically.

She rolled her eyes, and began walking to the parking lot; he fell in step beside her. Coming out, she saw his blue, Chevrolet Camaro parked just by the curb.

"So where are we going?" she asked, curiously.

"Somewhere," he said noncommittally, nudging her towards the car.

She frowned. "No… You tell me where we're going, and then I'll decide if I want to come with you."

"Get in the car, Elena," he said as if talking to a child. "You'll see when we get there."

"No," she pouted, and he found it adorably annoying.

He shot her a fake smile and said: "Will you get in the car, or do I have to throw you over my shoulder and carry you there?"

"Stop being such a caveman," she huffed. "You know, most men would just hold the door open," she added in an annoyed tone.

He rolled his eyes and walked forward, opening the passenger door for her. "Your chariot awaits, Ms. Gilbert," he said with a bow.

She giggled and moved forward, grinning. "Why thank you, Mr. Salvatore. How kind," she said with a playful smile as she settled herself in the seat. He shook his head and closed the door, walking around to the other side. She giggled as he settled down beside her, feeling light-hearted for the first time in months.

* * *

><p><strong>When:<strong> season 3, sometime between episode 3 and 4.

**Inspiration/Concept: **Damon goes to pick up Elena from school, but things - of course - don't go smoothly. Plus points for Damon bemoaning the state of modern American education.

**Part of the Delena Drabble Series**


	2. Hello, Goodbye

**Hello, Goodbye.**

She saw him as soon as she walked out. He was leaning against her car, the sun rays bathing him in light, catching the wisps of his hair and glowing on his skin. He was the most beautiful angel she had ever seen. His blue eyes stared straight ahead, and his jaw was set; he didn't move, but she was sure he was watching her as she approached.

When she was close enough, she asked: "What are you doing here?"

He stood, and walked over to her, tiny smirk on his lips. "I came to say goodbye," he said, giving her a small smile.

She looked at him, confused. "Goodbye? Are you going somewhere?"

He nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking away. "I'm leaving for a while."

She felt the conversation grow a little bit heavier, and wondered where this was going.

"Well, how long are you going to be gone for?" she frowned, not quite understanding. He left town every once in a while, to run errands or meet people. Why was he making a big deal out of this?

He watched her for a moment before answering: "I don't know. I'm- it's not a social trip; I'm moving," he said slowly, trying to use human terminology that she might better understand.

She sucked in a breath at this, the gravity of the situation suddenly hitting her. She dropped her frown and came closer to him, looking shocked.

"You're _leaving_? As in moving away and not coming back?" she exclaimed.

He nodded, saying nothing.

She stared at him for a minute, too dumbfounded to say anything. This was completely out of the left field. Stefan had _just _come home… they had spent so much time bringing Stefan home. Just when everything was perfect, why was he leaving?

After a few minutes, he cleared his throat. "So, I just-" he started, but she cut him off.

"Why are you leaving? I don't understand," she said, looking more lost than ever.

He looked at her as if it was obvious, but she simply stared at him, her eyes begging for an explanation.

He sighed, and said: "There's nothing here for me anymore," he shrugged. "I came here to find Katherine, but turns out, she didn't want to be found. I came here looking for love, and I didn't find it - at least not the way I wanted it."

He took his hands out of his pockets, and brought them up to cup her face.

"I met you, and you've had more faith in me than anyone else has in my entire life," he said sincerely. "And I wanted to thank you for that. I know, I've caused you pain, but I hope- I hope that after everything between us, you and I can part as good friends."

She felt her eyes well up in tears as he spoke, and she fought an urge to run away from him, from this situation that she'd never wanted to face.

He smiled, and wiped her cheek, bringing his forehead down to hers. "Thank you, Elena. Your friendship has meant more to me than you will ever know."

He pressed a soft kiss on her forehead then, and stepped back. She looked at him with teary eyes, her face vulnerable and open.

"How can you say there's nothing here for you?" she whispered, hurt. "_I'm _here! If you really value my friendship that much, why are you leaving, Damon? I don't understand."

He looked at her sympathetically, but made no move to come closer again. "I told you, Elena," he said shaking his head. "There's just nothing left here for me anymore."

"But what about _me_?" she asked accusingly. "How can you leave me? Did you even think about me? Don't leave, Damon, don't do this." she hiccupped.

"You have Stefan, now," he replied sombrely. "I told you I would bring my brother back to you, Elena, and I did. You have Stefan now, and you have the opportunity to make your dreams with him come true. There's nothing more left for me to do. Stefan will protect you."

"Just because Stefan is back doesn't mean you have to leave! I _want _you here, Damon. I need you. We're _friends_," she said. "Doesn't that count for something?"

"We _are _friends, and I've just finished telling you, that it means very much to me, believe me. But, I need_**love**_, Elena. I've spent the last 146 years walking around this earth, looking for it. I thought I had it with Katherine, but I was wrong. I thought I fell in love with you, and… well, it wasn't meant to be." He looked sad for a moment as he spoke, but the look disappeared as soon as it had come, replaced with a mask of indifference.

"I- I don't want you to leave because of me," she said, grasping at straws. "This is _your _home, Damon. Don't leave, not because of me." She reached down to grasp his hands, pleading.

He smiled as if she'd said something silly. "Why would I want to stay if I couldn't be with you? This town means nothing to me, Elena, without you." He pulled her closer to him again, putting his arms around her.

"I love you, Elena," he said softly against her hair. "And I am so glad to have made you happy. But now that I know that you're happy with my brother, it's time for me to leave. To go away and find some of that peace for myself. I know it seems sudden, but you have to let me go."

She held on to him tighter as spoke, unable to fathom such a thing. "But what if I can't? What if I don't want to?" she whispered, her tears soaking into his shirt.

He smiled sadly. "Well, the bitter truth of life, Elena, is that we don't always get what we want. Take it from me."

He sighed and bent down, bringing his face close to hers. "I'm sorry it has to be this way, but you don't have a choice anymore," he whispered. "I love you, remember that."

"No," she said, shaking her head. She refused to believe this was the end. It couldn't be.

He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent one last time. Leaning forward, he pressed a soft kiss on her tear-soaked lips. "Goodbye, Elena," his said.

And when she opened her eyes, he was gone, his voice lingering in the wind.

* * *

><p><strong>When: <strong>late season 3 (after Klaus has been defeated, Stefan has come home sober).

**Inspiration/Concept: **Damon can no longer stand by and watch Stefan and Elena be happy together while he is broken hearted. Elena has not told Damon of her feelings, and is too afraid to admit them to herself, but when she does, it is too late.

**Part of the Delena Drabble Series**


	3. Letting It Out

**When:** season 4, sometime in the distant future after 4x07

**Inspiration/Concept: **Caroline has barged into the Salvatore house and is yet again giving Damon shit for something "he did", and Elena has had more than enough.

**Part of the Delena Drabble Series**

* * *

><p>"No! Caroline, you know what? THAT. IS. ENOUGH." Elena storms into the room, looking angrier than Caroline had ever seen her.<p>

"Are you really -?!" she starts to object, but is immediately undercut.

"SHUT UP!" Elena roars, her fangs coming out. "I have had just about enough of your judge-y little attitude. I am DONE listening to you BITCH AND MOAN about MY life, MY choices, and MY relationships. This is NONE of your business. You may have been my best friend at one point, but you've more than lost that place in my life since you have decided to pick Stefan and blindly ignore anything I say or do or feel. My relationship with Damon is NONE of your concern. I never have and never will ask your opinion on it because frankly, I do not care. Your opinion means very little to me at this point. You have failed me as a best friend, you have bullied and battered me instead of supporting me in this very difficult time in my life, and I am not going to put up with any of it anymore."

She breathes hard, catching her breath as she lets out months of pent up frustration and anger.

"So you can take your Stefan worshipping ass out of here because we're done."

Caroline looks stricken for a moment, and then whispers: "You can't mean that, Elena. You don't know what you're saying..."

Elena whirls on her, even more furious now. "I think I do. And you know what's so interesting to me, Caroline? Here you are judging me for loving a man who has been nothing but kind and supportive towards me, and yet, YOU are dating a mass murder who would use me as a human blood bag if he could, who has killed my aunt, my uncle, and ME, not to mention countless other people around the world. Are you kidding me?! You might think you're all high and mighty, Caroline Forbes, but the truth is, you are just a selfish, self centred, controlling bitch who only cares about herself. And sooner or later, Klaus is going to figure it out and leave you because you cannot let people be. Then you can enjoy an eternity alone... or with Stefan, since that's where you seem to be spending most of your time now, anyway," Elena adds snidely. Her red eyes shine with anger, and she has to breathe very hard to keep herself from attacking the blonde in front of her.

Caroline sniffs, looking like she is ready to cry. "This is the sire bond, I know it is."

"Oh get over yourself," Elena scoffs and moves away from her. "I think we've more than proved - with BONNIE'S acceptance, I might add - that the bond is broken. I love Damon, Caroline. And he loves me. And if you can't accept that, then you have no place in my life, much less in this house. So, get out."

Caroline doesn't move for a second, just stands and stares, dumbfounded.

"What about Stefan?"

"What about him? We're done. Over. Finito. And I think any chance of reconcilliation went out the door when he turned my brother into a killer and made him hate me, don't you think? Now get out before I stake you, Caroline. Don't think I won't."

Elena moves forward and pushes her former best out the door, taking satisfaction at the hurt in her face as she slams the door shut.

When she turns around, there are tears pooling around the edges of her eyes, and Damon looks concerned.

"Are you okay?" he asks, wiping a tear away.

She shakes her head. "No. But I have you. Just hold me," she says, her hands grasping the back of his shirt, crushing his body into hers.

And he does.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>**** Ahhh! Delena sex finally happened! I am really happy about that, but I am equally mad at Caroline/Stefan/Julie Plec for ruining that beautiful moment with their drivel. Ugh. I am actually going to skip next week's episode and watch only if it turns out to be good. I REALLY hope TVD gives Delena the love story they deserve!**

**This little piece is just Elena saying that I think she should say to Caroline who was IMPOSSIBLE and the WORST BEST FRIEND to her in last night's episode. I really dislike Caroline now, and Stefan too. Both of them were just WAYYYY out of line yesterday, and I hope Elena kicks them both to the curb until they apologize to her.**


End file.
